<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Поленивимся by Merianda, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050608">Поленивимся</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda/pseuds/Merianda'>Merianda</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021'>WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kigurumi, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sloth Steve Rogers, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, my kink list, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda/pseuds/Merianda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С Баки все понятно, он – Белый Волк. А Стив тогда кто?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Поленивимся</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393178">Hanging around</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss">fannishliss</a><br/>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Баки, во что это ты вырядился?</p><p>– А на что это похоже?</p><p>– На… пижаму?</p><p>– На очень удобную пижаму, и тебе нужно обзавестись такой же.</p><p>– Зачем?</p><p>– Ты ведь любишь валяться на диване, кигуруми прекрасно подойдет для этого.</p><p>– Ты о чем?</p><p>– Стив, это такая прикольная пижама-комбинезон в форме животного.</p><p>– И откуда она у тебя?</p><p>– Шури подарила. Дети из приграничной деревни называли меня Белым Волком, так что... Кстати, пижамы есть в виде любого зверя.</p><p>– Хм.</p><p>– Тебе захотелось, да?</p><p>– Даже не знаю.</p><p>– Вижу, что захотелось! Какую ты хочешь?</p><p>– Без понятия, я про них услышал-то всего минуту назад.</p><p>– Но если бы ты мог выбрать животное…</p><p>– Любое животное?</p><p>– Абсолютно.</p><p>– Ну, я не знаю…</p><p>– Тебе хочется ощутить расслабленность, тепло и счастье…</p><p>– Все, понял! Хочу быть ленивцем – они вообще не двигаются! Все любят ленивцев, а они просто болтаются без дела и все время улыбаются!</p><p>– А ты просек тему. <a href="https://www.halloweencostumes.com/adult-sloth-kigurumi-pajama-costume.html?mpid=185762&amp;gclid=Cj0KCQjwjbveBRDVARIsAKxH7vki9bYOOc6gaUlFIMdMpwwCUFXsEzB7RRkCKwYk0SyV5WeYDr4LXi0aAkt5EALw_wcB">Вбиваем в поиск и смотрим…</a><br/>
</p><p>– Баки, только взгляни на эту мордаху! А еще у него когти, это круто!</p><p>– Сейчас нажму вот эту кнопочку и закажу. Готово. Завтра доставят.</p><p>– Баки, Баки, Баки, я стану ленивцем! Я не ПОШЕВЕЛЮСЬ, буду просто сидеть как сейчас, как будто бочку меда слопал.</p><p>– Сдается мне, что не зря я сегодня в волчьем наряде.</p><p>– Обними меня и расскажи все-все о ленивцах.</p><p>– Та-ак… «Ленивцы – это древесные млекопитающие, известные своей медлительностью»…</p><p>– Это же здорово. Ты разве не хотел бы раскачиваться на ветках и ни о чем не беспокоиться?</p><p>– Хм-м-м. Да, слушай дальше: «большую часть своей жизни они проводят на деревьях, свесившись вниз головой. Обитают в тропиках Южной и Центральной Америки».</p><p>– Хотел бы я жить в джунглях и висеть на деревьях вверх тормашками. Звучит заманчиво.</p><p>– Насчитывается шесть видов и два семейства: двупалоленивцевые и трехпалые. </p><p>– Ого! А я какой? Сколько у меня пальцев?</p><p>– Похоже, что три. Не уверен, что большой палец считается.</p><p>– Ладно, что там еще?</p><p>– Ленивцами их называют из-за очень низкой скорости метаболизма.</p><p>– Разве это не здорово, когда не приходится ежедневно сжигать восемь тысяч калорий?</p><p>– Тут говорится про низкокалорийную диету из листьев. Так что, если ты хочешь жить на одних только листьях салата...</p><p>– Да!</p><p>– Хм, угу, и еще пишут о том, что их «медленные и выверенные движения являются эволюционной адаптацией, чтобы не попасться на глаза ястребам и хищникам семейства кошачьих».</p><p>– Видишь, Бак, мы все делали неправильно. Мы пытались быть быстрыми и страшными, а на самом деле нужно было просто замедлиться.</p><p>– Возможно, но «ленивцы почти беспомощны на земле».</p><p>– Читай дальше: «умеют плавать». Стойте-ка, что? Они выращивают пищу на своей шерсти?</p><p>– «Кроме того, в длинной жесткой шерсти многих видов ленивцев живут сине-зеленые водоросли – бактерии, способные к фотосинтезу, придающие ленивцам зеленоватый цвет, который помогает им маскироваться на деревьях и снабжает питательными веществами». Похоже, они выращивают себе еду в шерсти.</p><p>– Плюс смотри, на них живут бабочки! «В свою очередь водорослями питаются бабочки, некоторые виды которых существуют только на ленивцах». Жду не дождусь, когда уже привезут мою пижаму.</p><p>– Честно говоря, Стив, я никогда не думал о тебе как о ленивце.</p><p>– В том-то и дело, Бак. У меня никогда не было возможности побыть ленивцем. Все время сражаюсь, стараюсь остаться в живых и защитить остальных... И теперь с нетерпением жду превращения в ленивца.</p><p>– Понимаю тебя, Стиви.</p><p>– Скажи, Баки, ленивцы ладят с волками?</p><p>– Не думаю, что в Южной Америке так много волков и, кроме того, волки не лазают по деревьям.</p><p>– Может, нам придется построить лестницу, чтобы волку удобно было добираться в жилище ленивца. Я ленивец, у которого лучший друг – волк.</p><p>– Можем, конечно, а можем просто остаться здесь на этом диване.</p><p>– Мы могли бы воссоздать реалистичную среду обитания.</p><p>– Если ты этого хочешь, Стив, давай попробуем.</p><p>– Для волка у тебя слишком красивые глаза.</p><p>– Чтоб лучше видеть тебя, дитя мое.</p><p>– И для волка у тебя слишком алые губы.</p><p>– Я думаю, ты догадываешься, для чего они.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B2%D1%86%D1%8B">Цитаты взяты из википедии</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>